Til Death Do Us Part
by TheAndromedaFangirl
Summary: Virgil and Roman's wedding date is fast approaching. Virgil has an unfortunate run on with his estranged father bringing up some not so great memories, Roman is busy with work and with nerves high, will the day go off without a hitch. C.W: This story has references to and talks about: abandonment, self-harm, depression, homophobia, alcohol abuse, bullying, and suicide.


Roman sat on the couch scrolling through articles on his phone, a broad smile on his face.

"What are you reading?" Virgil asked as he sat down beside Roman. Roman instantly snuggled up to Virgil resting his head on Virgil's chest. "More articles about yourself." Virgil teased.

"This one is about you actually."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Everything You Need To Know About Roman Prince's Fiancé." Roman smiled as he read off the title.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Alright, so what does it say?" Virgil asked knowing Roman was about bursting with anticipation to tell him.

"I'm so glad you asked." Roman smiled brighter and moved so his head rested in Virgil's lap. "Starts off strong. A paragraph about how we showed up to the red carpet sporting rings. Then leads to talking more about you."

"I'm overjoyed," Virgil replied flatly, causing Roman to laugh.

"Ooh, listen to this: One thing we can say for sure is Roman Prince has exquisite taste in men. Intelligent, charitable, and drop-dead-gorgeous. That's Virgil Santos, for you. Dr Virgil Santos. Yes, that's right, this man has a PhD in psychology and has the looks of a model." Roman stopped, looking to Virgil for a reaction.

"A little overboard, but not bad."

Roman laughed lightly and continued. "Santos, 27, met Prince, 26, when they were both in college, and according to outside sources, began a relationship in their final year. Remy Knight, lead guitarist of the indie band 'Sleep' revealed in a recent interview that he had previously been in a relationship with Virgil Santos, but said that they ended their relationship on good terms. Knight stated that Prince and Santos were made for each other, offers his congratulations on their engagement and wishes them the best for the future."

"Huh," Virgil said. "That's nice of him."

"How come you get the nice normal exes and I get the bad ones?" Roman sighed and Virgil laughed.

"Let's see," Roman murmured as he found where he left off. "Ah, here we are. Santos gained a larger social media following when Prince was cast in the live-action remake of Disney's 'Hercules'. Since then he has used his larger platform for charity and awareness. Even going as far as to co-found a charity with Prince. The charity focuses on the education of young queer kids, as well as the awareness for issues that queer kids may face, such as homelessness. The charity aims to build safe houses where young queer kids are able to stay completely free of charge.

"Santos is quite private about his life outside of his relationship with Prince. He prominently features on Prince's Instagram ( TheRomanPrince) and regularly captures the relationship on his own ( VeeSantos1219)."

"I'll prepare for a flux of new followers then."

"Welcome to fame darling." They both laughed. "That's really all, it talks more about the charity but not much else interesting."

"No lies, what is this?"

"I know, I was expecting to laugh at the inaccuracies."

* * *

It had been over a year since Roman and Virgil had gotten engaged. The wedding day was fast approaching. Set for October 1st. All that was left was the finishing touches on their suits.

Currently, it was the first week of September and Virgil, along with Roman and Dee, were back in his hometown. Virgil and Dee had gone to do some errands, leaving Roman back at the motel where they were staying.

Virgil had picked up a bouquet of flowers and turned on his heal, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Virgil trailed off in his apology when he recognised the man standing before him. "Dad." Instantly the mans face darkened slightly, recognition dawning on him too.

"Virgil," he said, his tone giving no indication on how he felt. "Fancy seeing you back here. What's the special occasion?"

Virgil's anger slowly bubbled inside him, and he fought to keep it concealed. "You know exactly what I'm doing here."

"Yes." His father replied. His gaze flickered over the bouquet and landed on the ring on Virgil left hand and he straightened his back more. "So you're a doctor now." Virgil was puzzled at this statement, he hadn't talked to his father in nearly seven years, he didn't know how his father would have known that.

"How did you know that?"

"I read it in a magazine, a few months back there was an article about you and that Roman Prince." Virgil was taken back by how much venom was in those last two words.

"So you know I'm engaged to him then?"

"Yes." His tone was neutral. Virgil felt a surge of hope, maybe his father had come to terms with him being gay.

"But for what it's worth, you do not have my blessing." His father's face twisted in disgust and all hope within Virgil was crushed. "You will never have my blessing for such an abomination." His father poked his finger into Virgil's chest to insinuate his point. Virgil clamped down hard on his emotions, not letting anything show on his face.

At that moment Dee appeared, putting himself between Virgil and his father. "I'd keep your distance if I were you." Dee's voice dripped with venom.

"I told you hanging around with queers like him was a bad idea, Virgil." Virgil didn't reply only lowered his gaze.

"Yes, I am queer." Dee sneered. "And a lawyer too. So I'd be very careful about what you do."

Virgil's father looked away from Dee back to Virgil. He reached out taking his son by the arm. His grip was so tight Virgil winced in pain. "I told you that day, and I'll tell you again. You fucking disgust me. And as long as you continue to live this way. I have no son." He spat. "You should burn in hell, and if you set foot inside my house, I may see to it myself." Then he turned on his heel and left. As he did so, Dee turned to Virgil placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's buy those and go. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Virgil said, attempting to conceal the hurt in his voice. Dee looked at him concerned but said nothing.

* * *

Roman had been quite content to stay at the motel while Dee and Virgil went shopping. But when the two had been gone for over an hour he found himself getting bored. Until Dee called him worried.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, regretting that he wished something exciting would happen.

"Virgil and I got separated a while ago and now I can't find him. He's not answering his phone."

"How long ago?"

"About half an hour. Look, Roman, he bumped into his father and it wasn't pretty. The bastard called him an abomination."

"Oh, shit," Roman replied anger building in him now.

"He said he was fine but I know him. And now I'm worried he's going to do something stupid. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Hmm." Roman thought for a moment. "Did he seem more angry or sad?"

"Sad."

"I know where he is, you finish up and get back here, I'll go to him."

Ten minutes later Roman arrived at a cemetery and found Virgil standing at his mother's grave. He quietly moved up beside Virgil and slipped Virgil's hand in his, squeezing softly.

Roman looked down at the headstone. It was black marble and the carved letters were painted gold.

**Sofía Batya Aviva Peskin-Schleider**

_A belovéd mother and daughter. _

"I'm sorry." When Virgil looked away from the grave. Roman could see his eyes were red with the effort of fighting back tears.

"I take it Dee called you."

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to worry you both, I just needed out of the town."

"It's alright." Roman brought Virgil's hand up and kissed it softly.

"Why?" Virgil asked, the strain in his voice apparent. Roman knew Virgil wasn't finished so stayed quiet. "Why did I hold on to the hope that he just needed time? That he'd come around? That he couldn't hate me? I was his son how could he hate me?" Virgil's voice trembled and Roman squeezed Virgil's hand tighter for reassurance.

"I don't know." Roman's voice was soft and soothing. And helped to ground Virgil.

"Why can't I hate him? I should. I want to. So why can't I?" Some tears leaked down Virgil's cheeks, Roman reached out to wipe them away and then pulled Virgil into a hug. "And why did I still have hope that he could love me?"

"It's only natural to want a parent's love." Roman pressed a kiss on top of Virgil's head. "And it's terrible that your father's going to miss out on loving you. But do you know who does love you?"

Virgil pulled out of the embrace so he could look Roman in the eye. "You."

"So many people." He looked intently into Virgil's eyes. "Me." Roman nodded, taking both of Virgil's hands in his. "And Dee, and Remus, and Logan, and Patton, and Emile, and my parents, and Dee's parents." Roman smiled and moved his hands to cup Virgil's face. "And her." He looked at Virgil's mother's grave. "Wherever she is, in whatever afterlife exists. She loves you whole-heartedly. And probably wants to slap your father silly with a slipper." That made Virgil laugh. "There are people who love you, Virgil. And we won't ever stop."

Then Roman kissed him. Softly and with so much love. And at that moment, Virgil felt a thousand times better.

* * *

Dee arrived back at the motel and neither Virgil nor Roman were there. So he set down the bags and began unpacking what he had bought. Today was their last day here. Tomorrow morning Roman would fly back to LA, and wouldn't be back until the wedding. And Dee and Virgil set off across the state back to Dee's apartment.

Dee heard the door open then and in walked Roman and Virgil. Dee sighed in relief and walked over to Virgil enveloping him in a hug. An unusual show of affection. Dee wasn't really the hugging type. But he was so glad to see Virgil he couldn't think of anything else.

"I thought you were going to do something stupid." Dee sighed.

"I'm perfectly safe and unharmed, I needed to get out of the town. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You're my best friend I will always be worrying about you." Dee finally released Virgil from his hug. "How's your arm?"

"It's just a bruise, it's fine." Virgil shrugged.

"It's not fine, he hurt you."

"Please, I don't want to make a big fuss about this. I just want to spend the rest of the evening relaxing with my best friend, and my husband-to-be." Both Roman and Virgil smiled widely.

"You two take the evening for yourselves, I have a little something I need to do," Dee said.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked.

"Yes. Spend this night together without me, you won't be seeing each other for a few weeks."

"Only if you're sure?" Virgil asked once more.

"I'm sure. I'll see you both tomorrow."

* * *

Dee found himself outside Virgil's old home. He'd been here a few times before and Virgil's father had never liked him. So Dee had nothing to lose now. He stepped foward and rung the bell. A few moments later the door swung open and Virgil's father greeted him with a scowl on his face.

"Amos," Dee greeted.

"Declan, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear at that store-"

"The only thing you made clear is that you're an awful person." Dee snarled but then composed himself. "May I come in, I have a few things I need to discuss with you.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Virgil asked, his hand clasped in Roman's as he led him down the street.

"On a date."

"You've told me that. But where?"

"Oh, have some patience, we're nearly there." Virgil sighed but stayed quiet. Only a few moments later Roman came to a stop.

"It's a new restaurant and bar, the owner's are queer, and the current staff is all queer, a place where queer couples can go on dates without prejudice. It's got amazing reviews and I thought we'd give it a try." Roman was smiling brightly as he looked at Virgil.

Virgil just blinked several times. When he'd been growing up here, the town was very conservative, he'd not seen one queer couple out in public. He smiled and turned to Roman. "I can't believe it."

"I knew you'd love it. Now come on." He pulled Virgil into the restaurant. They came to a stop in front of the host station.

"Hello, welcome to Josie and Ellie's Bar and Restaurant, do you have a reservation?" Virgil's eyes settled on the nametag, Hayden [they/them]. A small smile grew on Virgil's lips.

"Yes, Kingsley."

"Ah yes, seven o'clock, it'll be fifteen minutes, if you want to follow, Marie, she will get you seated." They motioned to the waitress to her left. Marie's nametag similarly had her pronouns on it. Marie led them to a table in the bar.

"If you want to wait here, I'll be back to get you when your table is ready. Please feel free to order drinks from the bar. I hope you have a nice evening." Virgil and Roman thanked her before she scurried off.

"So, what do you think so far?"

"This is great. Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome." Roman smiled and Virgil smiled too, he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Roman's lips. Roman curled his hand around Virgil's neck, holding him close and kissing him deeper. When they pulled apart Roman smiled brightly at him.

"I'm glad we can do that and not a single person in this room gives a fuck. Looks like this town has hope after all."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. And as a side note, you look really good right now."

Virgil smirked. "Oh really." He was wearing tight black pants and a purple button-up.

"Yes, like so good. It's taking immense willpower for me to not just ride you right now, audience be damned."

Virgil laughed. But leaned in and kissed Roman again. Just as he pulled away he pressed down on Roman's crotch. Roman's eyes fluttered closed as he suppressed a groan. "That'll come later."

"It better." Roman grinned.

* * *

Amos showed Dee in and they took a seat across from each other at the dining table. "What is it you need to discuss?" Amos asked scowling.

"I've come to file a restraining order, on behalf of Virgil."

"Excuse me?"

"Amos, this afternoon I witnessed you physically harm your son, berate him with verbal abuse and hate speech and threaten his safety. In California, what you did could be considered a hate crime."

"But we aren't in California are we?"

"No, we are not. But even in Florida, what you did is considered hate speech and harassment. So I am here to inform you that I'm filing a restraining order."

Dee reached into the bag he'd been carrying and pulled out a brown envelope, in which were several forms. Detailing the terms of the restraining order.

"How did you get this done so fast?"

"I told you earlier, I'm a lawyer. I'm here to have this signed by you and then I'll get Virgil's signature and it'll be sent off to be approved by a judge. And then if you come within one hundred feet of Virgil again, well, why don't you read it and find out." Dee smirked though it held no humour, only venom.

"You're a snake, Declan."

"Oh, I know."

* * *

Marie came back and showed them to their table. They ordered their food and it was delicious. After they'd finished, Virgil left a big tip and Roman asked if he could speak to the manager, to give his thanks personally.

The manager came and talked to them. She was a short woman probably in her late thirties with short black hair and glasses. After a moment she recognised Roman.

"Mr Prince," she greeted. "Mr Santos," she turned to Virgil, who was still caught off guard when people knew him. "I'm glad we could serve you this evening. I'm Josie."

Roman smiled. "We're the ones grateful to have been served. I wanted to pay you my compliments in person at how great this place is."

"Why thank you. My wife and I have been talking about something like this for years, and last year we decided to give it a go. She's the head chef, amazing woman."

"Well pay our compliments to her as well," Virgil said.

"I will indeed. Is there anything else I can do for both of you?"

"Oh no thank you," Roman said. "We've had a lovely evening. However, there is something I would like to do for you."

"Oh." Josie raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"I'd like to make a donation, and I'll promote the restaurant on my social media."

Josie paused for a moment, blinking in surprise. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Very. This is an amazing thing you're doing here. Your food is amazing and the service too. I'd be very happy to help promote."

"Thank you, Mr Prince."

"Please, Roman is fine."

"Roman, then. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"Oh, and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," Virgil replied.

After they'd gotten everything with Josie settled, and met Ellie, they'd left the restaurant and slowly made their way back to the motel.

* * *

Amos finished reading the papers about three-quarters of an hour later. He looked up to Dee and nodded then. "Alright."

Dee shuffled the papers until he found the right one. "Read this and sign on the dotted line."

"I, Amos Jacob Nicolás Alejandro Santos, agree to the terms of this restraining order. I agree that if the terms of this order are broken I will face the appropriate punishment." Amos muttered as he read. Then he grabbed a pen and signed the papers.

"Thank you." Dee smiled that cold smile once more.

"Is that all you need?"

"No, I'd like to inform you of what has happened to your son since you kicked him out."

Amos sighed. "Why?"

"I want you to know the pain you caused him, and I want you to know how many people love him, and how he's a stronger person now than he's ever been. I want you to know why and how he's the best damn person I've ever met."

Dee took a moment to compose himself, taking a breath in through his nose a releasing it slowly. "When you abandoned him, he was broken. He'd just poured his heart out to his father, who'd crushed it and thrown him out onto the street."

"He drove the three hours to my house and my parents took him in and did their best to console him. But my dad's, it wasn't the same as his own father. This man who'd raised him for twenty years, who had said that he loved him, had just kicked him out. It wasn't easy for him. And it was hard for us too. We all had loving parents."

"And then when we started back at uni, Remus and I, one night-" Dee paused voice quivering slightly at the memory. "One night we discovered he'd been self-harming and he'd been drinking away his feelings. He was drunk and curled up in his bed, unconscious and bleeding. We'd checked in on him because we were worried. It was bad. Very bad." Dee breathed out slowly. He looked up at Amos, and he couldn't read the man. Couldn't tell what he thinking or feeling.

"Remus and I, we got him to the hospital and they saved him. If we hadn't found him that night-" Dee's voice hitched it his throat. "Well, I hate to think what would have happened. But we did find him, and we were there with him every step of his recovery. He started on anti-depressants and went to therapy. And after a year we started to see the old Virgil back again."

"Then he started dating Roman. And let me tell you he was the happiest I had ever seen him. Shortly after they'd started dating I took Roman aside and told him if he ever broke Virgil's heart I'd make him regret it." He paused for just a moment. "But Roman never broke his heart. Roman helped him heal. Helped him become stronger."

"And Virgil, well, he was the most supportive person ever. He was the one that encouraged Remus to propose to me. And he was my best man. And we supported him fully when he chose to go back to school. He was integral in the planning of Logan and Patton's wedding. You don't know them but they're amazing. And he was there when Emile was born. Again you don't know him, he's the most delightful little child."

"He wholeheartedly supported Roman in his career, even when he wasn't getting many roles. He was his biggest cheerleader when Roman's first movie premiered. And even when he got this new fancy job, and started to gain fame. He was still the best person I've ever known."

"What was the first thing he did with his newfound fame? He founded a charity. A charity that would educate and ensure the support of young people who were like him. People whose families hadn't been accepting."

"And then last year Roman came to me, and my dad's. And he asked for permission to marry Virgil. He said the reason he'd asked us was that we'd become his family. We'd said yes of course, but Virgil proposed first. And it was the most elaborate and romantic thing. And just so like him, to give everything to his loved ones."

"And that brings us to today. When you blinked into his life once more. And you reminded him of all he had lost. But he knows we all love him. He knows his mother loves him, whatever afterlife she's in."

"I'd give my life for him. All of us would. Virgil is kind, smart, loving and one of the strongest people I've ever had the privilege of knowing. And I feel sorry for you, I do. You are so caught up in your hate and homophobia, that you are gonna miss out on knowing and loving the best goddamn person." With that Dee was finished. He took a moment to stare resolutely at Amos before he gathered the sheets and stood.

"Goodbye, Amos," Dee said and strolled out of the house.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Roman, had his body pressed flush against Virgil's. "Someone's eager." Virgil teased.

"Someone's been teasing me all night," Roman said against Virgil's lips. They kicked off their shoes and Roman guided them towards the bed all the while never letting Virgil's lips leave his.

Roman pulled back and he smiled, his hand moved to Virgil's chest pushing him down onto the bed. Virgil grinned propping himself up on his elbows. Roman was fully roused straining against his pants. He quickly rid himself of his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He hadn't been wearing boxers so his cock sprung free as he discarded his pants.

He leaned foward then, kissing Virgil breathlessly. Virgil pulled him onto his lap smiling into the kiss. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too," Roman replied.

Virgil moved to press kisses to Roman's neck. His fingers worked to undo Roman's shirt as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. Roman groaned as Virgil flicked his tongue. He leaned back and let his shirt fall to the floor, rolling his hips as he did so. Virgil groaned at the sensation, arching his body towards Roman.

"You are wearing too many clothes." Roman smiled as he rid Virgil of his button-up. "I quite like the look of you naked." He pressed soft kisses along Virgil's collar bone, working his way down to his chest, pausing to suck there. Virgil sat up slightly so Roman could pull the shirt off. As soon as his hands were free he pushed Virgil back down onto the bed and resumed pressing kisses down his torso.

When he reached Virgil's waist-line he paused to unbutton Virgil's pants. Virgil groaned at the release in pressure. Roman kissed Virgil's lips before he stood to walk over to his stuff. He ruffled through one of his bags for a bit and retrieved a tube of lube. When he turned back, Virgil had freed himself of his trousers and boxers.

"No condoms," Roman noted as he climbed back onto Virgil lap.

"You okay with that?" Virgil asked grazing soft kisses along Roman's jawline.

"Yes." Roman groaned in reply as their cocks rubbed together. "Absolutely."

Roman spread some lube on his fingers then reached behind, pushing his fingers inside himself. One at first, then shortly after two, and then after he'd worked himself open enough three. All the while Virgil sucked on his neck as his hand worked Roman's cock. Slow, rhythmic strokes with a twist of the wrist, the way he knew drove Roman delirious with pleasure.

"You better stop or I'll come before we've started." Roman chuckled his voice slightly hoarse.

"Okay." Virgil laughed softly and pressed one last kiss to Roman's neck before pulling back.

A few moments later Roman removed his fingers, Virgil smiled as he took his hand and sucked Roman's fingers. Roman groaned in the back of his throat. When Virgil released his fingers, Roman took the lube of lube once more and rubbed it onto Virgil's cock. Virgil groaned, his head falling back as Roman worked him.

When he Virgil satisfactorily lubed up, he pushed himself up, positioning himself properly and slowly lowered himself onto Virgil's cock. They both groaned loudly.

When Virgil was fully inside him Roman stopped taking Virgil's lips in his as he panted. "I love you so fucking much," he said. "You have no idea."

"I think I have a little bit of an idea." Virgil smiled, his chest rising and falling. Roman moved again, raising himself up slowly and back down again. Virgil kept relatively still at first, letting Roman ease himself into it.

"I'm good," Roman said then, and Virgil began to thrust with Roman's movements.

Virgil moaned loudly as Roman rolled his hips when they were flush against each other. They began to move faster, quickly and effortlessly picking up a rhythm. Working their bodies together, the way they both liked. One of Virgil's hands clasped Roman's hip helping to steady him and the other worked his cock.

"Fuck," Roman moaned throwing his head back. His breaths were faster and more shallow. Virgil thrust up into him hitting that perfect spot. "Holy fuck," he moaned again.

Virgil groaned his pace quicking slightly and Roman altered his to match. Roman rolled his hips again and Virgil thrust up into him and then with another twist on Roman's cock he coming. He moaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him. His seed spurting onto Virgil's hand, chest, and stomach. As his body clenched around Virgil's cock.

Virgil thrust into him twice more and his own orgasm came over him. His hips thrust up sporadically as his seed filled Roman. Roman rode him through it, though he was spent from his own, and then they both collapsed panting for air.

After minutes of them laid there, bodies still tangled together as they caught their breath, Roman pulled himself off of Virgil and collapsed beside him onto the bed. And after they'd cleaned themselves up they fell asleep curled together under the blankets.

* * *

In the morning after their early breakfast, Virgil and Dee were helping Roman finish his packing.

"I think that's everything." Virgil sighed in relief as he flopped down onto the bed. "Why do you have so much stuff?" He asked Roman.

"I need to look my best at all times, love." Roman smiled moving so he could lean directly over Virgil. "You get to see me at my worst, but no one else does."

"Oh, I feel so privileged." Virgil lips quirked into a teasing smirk.

"And so you should."

"Oh yes, indeed, I get to see the great Roman Kingsley with man flu."

"I will have you know, I handle man flu very well. You wouldn't hear a single complaint," Roman said feigning offence.

Virgil laughed loudly. "Sure," he said. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Roman smiled brightly leaning further down, he was close enough to Virgil now that he could the warmth of his breath. "I love it when you call me sweetheart," he said softly. Virgil closed the rest of the distance between them. Their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"Alright." They were interrupted when Dee cleared his throat loudly. "That's enough of that. Roman, is that all your thing's packed?"

"Except for Virgil." He smirked and Virgil hit him lightly on the hip.

Dee rolled his eyes. "Alright, then. I'm gonna take these down to the car. You guys have half an hour to fuck or whatever but after that, I'm coming back here and dragging your asses into the car. I don't care if you're both buck naked." With that Dee picked up Roman's two suitcases and left the room.

"We love you too," Virgil called after him laughing though he pulled Roman down onto his lap.

Dee, to his word, came back to get them half an hour later. Luckily for him, both Roman and Virgil were fully dressed and ready to go. So they climbed into the car and headed for the airport. An hour later they were there and checking Roman in.

"I'll miss you," Roman said to Dee.

"Of course you will. I'm amazing," Dee replied. Roman rolled his eyes and shot Dee a glare. A moment later Dee gave in. "Fine. I guess you could say I'll miss you too." Dee groaned though a smile spread across his lips as Roman give him a quick hug.

Roman turned to Virgil then and hugged him tightly. "Don't do anything stupid," Roman said.

"I could say the same to you." Virgil laughed softly. And then said, "good luck on the auditions. Though you don't need it," he added, his breath warm on Roman's neck.

"Thank you. Have fun being stuck in Remus' apartment for a month." Roman laughed, he could hear Virgil rolling his eyes. They pulled back from the hug and Roman kissed Virgil.

"I lived with him for years. I think I can handle a few weeks." Virgil chuckled.

"Yeah, okay, I have more experience living with him than you do."

"Oh, did you have to hear him and Dee fuck for three years?"

Roman snorted with laughter. "You win on that one."

"As I should." Virgil smiled and leaned in to kiss Roman.

"When I see you again, I'll be marrying you," Roman said as the kiss broke, still so close that he could feel Virgil's breath.

"Last chance to back out before you're stuck with me," Virgil smirked.

"Never in a million years." He paused. "Though, I think it'll be you stuck with me, not the other way around."

"I think I'll be alright with that." And Virgil kissed him again.

"I love you," Roman said as he stepped back.

"I love you too," Virgil said as he stayed rooted in place. "See you in a few weeks." He smiled and went to turn but Roman threw himself towards Virgil, kissing him one more time.

"Oh my god." Dee groaned. Roman and Virgil broke apart and turned to stare at him. "We get it. You're the most in-love couple to ever be in love. Can we get a move on." He snapped his fingers as he rolled his eyes.

"I better go before he kills me." Virgil laughed and Roman pressed one last kiss to Virgil's lips before he stepped away.

"Goodbye, Roman," Dee said as pulled on Virgil's arm, guiding him away.

"Bye," Roman called though his eyes stayed locked with Virgil's until Dee led him around the corner and out of sight. Roman sighed, then turned and headed towards his boarding gate.

Dee let go of Virgil's arm when Virgil kept pace beside him. "You two are so disgustingly in love."

"You pretend to be disgusted but I know you actually love romance. I've seen you cry at Moulin Rouge."

"That is a sad movie." Dee attempted to sound offended but he couldn't fight the smile that broke through. Virgil laughed and pushed his arm playfully.

"You big sap."

"My threat still stands. You tell anyone else and I will end you."

"Yeah okay, Dee." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"I'm happy for you two."

"I know you are." Virgil smiled and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Dee asked.

"Of course, it's only a few weeks."

"I'm not talking about Roman."

"Oh, you mean about my sperm donor?" Dee snorted at that.

"I'm gonna take it as a good sign that you've started calling him that."

"He doesn't deserve any other term. And to answer your question, yes, I'm fine. I have people who love me no matter what. I know that. It hurt yesterday, seeing him again. But Roman helped me remember mister sperm donor is the one who is missing out. Not me. I have my loved ones."

"You do, and you always will." Dee smiled and Virgil smiled back. And Virgil knew he was lucky to have such good friends.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived. Virgil has been told that morning that Roman arrived late last night. That had made Virgil's heartache a little. It'd been nearly three weeks since he had been allowed to talk to Roman at all, Dee and Remus had insisted they follow the tradition of not seeing the bride for two weeks prior, and when Virgil had reminded them there was no bride they just laughed. But knowing Roman was so close, it was hard not to just go and find him.

Virgil was looking himself over in the mirror when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Virgil called. The door opened to reveal Adam, Dee's dad.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he stepped in and closed the door. "Nervous?"

"Yes." Virgil sighed. "I keep running over my vows in my head, so I don't forget them or mess up."

"You'll do fine." Adam laid a gentle hand on Virgil's shoulder. "I remember when Joseph and I got married. We'd already been together for thirty years but I was so nervous. I thought I was going to mess up everything. But when I took his hands and looked into his eyes everything was okay. It was perfect."

When Virgil met Adam's eyes he could see the love he held for his husband. "And I believe it will be like that for you too," Adam said.

"Hopefully." Virgil smiled. Even with all the nerves, he was excited, he was finally marrying Roman.

"Alright, it's time to go," Adam said as he gave Virgil a final once over. He nodded and smiled. "You look great."

Virgil was wearing a fitted three-piece tux. Black fitted pants, a white shirt, a three-button grey vest, that fit snug against him. A black bowtie, and a black blazer that pinched his waistline. His hair was back to it's natural dark brown and combed neatly out of eyes. (Much to Virgil's protest). And his makeup had been professionally done. A glam glitter smokey eye look that brought out the brown of his eyes.

Virgil gave himself one final check and then followed Adam out the door.

Not long after, they arrived at the venue, a lovely romantic garden, backdropped by the beach. It was about half an hour until the ceremony started and Virgil was ushered away while Adam and Joseph worked on guiding people to their seats. It wasn't going to be a big wedding. There were their families and some friends, but more people were invited to the reception.

Virgil bumped into Sam and Sally, two of his friends from work. They exchanged a few pleasantries before Virgil was once again shuffled off.

Virgil was taking his place at the end of the aisle when he caught Patton's eye. He beamed at Virgil before running over and giving him a tight hug, whispering encouragement before heading off in the opposite direction. Patton and Logan were Roman's groomsmen, while Remus was Virgil's. Dee was officiating. Emile was ring bearer.

With about five minutes to go, Remus and Dee took their places. Virgil leaned close to Dee, so he could whisper in his ear, "your fly is down." Then he stepped over to Remus. "Your buttons are done up wrong." Virgil rolled his eyes as they fixed themselves. "I would appreciate it if you two chose a more convenient time to fuck."

To their credit, they didn't even look embarrassed. "We're here aren't we?" Dee rolled his eyes and smirked. Though he sobered when his dad gave the signal.

Dee cleared his throat with a cough. "Honoured guests," Dee said and the small gathering off people quieted down. There were maybe thirty people. "I am very pleased to welcome you all to the union of Roman Kingsley and Virgil Santos."

There was a murmuring of replies and Dee continued. "Firstly, I would like to inform you all that photos may not be taken, as all will be captured by the professional photographer and videographer." Dee motioned to the two women in question.

"Secondly, I would like to ask you all to check that your phones are off. We do not want any untimely interruptions on this wonderful occasion." Everyone made to check their phones. "That means you as well." He looked to Remus and Virgil.

"I don't even have my phone." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure." Dee smiled and returned to his announcements. "I thank you all for coming and without further ado, we will begin."

The music changed and a few moments later, Emile appeared. He slowly made his approach down the aisle, spreading flower petals as he went. As he reached the end he smiled brightly up at Virgil and took his place in the front row.

Logan and Patton were next, acting more like bridesmaids that groomsmen but its what Roman wanted. They smiled too as they joined Emile. Roman's mother and father were next, walking together. When they reached the end of the aisle Virgil stepped foward. Richard hugged him and Mary kissed his cheek, before taking their places.

Finally Roman was walking towards him, he'd insisted on walking down the aisle, and doing it by himself.

Virgil smiled as his eyes settled on Roman. He was beautiful. He wore a bright white tuxedo. The pants, shirt and blazer, all white. The vest was gold and a gold cravat around his neck. There were small white flowers pinned into his hair. And the bouquet of flowers matched those in his hair, though they were the big versions.

Roman reached the end of the aisle and the bouquet was handed off to his mother, he stepped towards Virgil and they took their places. Standing opposite each other, their hands joined.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the loving union of Roman and Virgil." Dee began his speech. "Marriage is a promise, a commitment to one another. A promise of unconditional love. You stand here today to make this promise to each other in community with friends and family. This promise, nor love, is something not to be taken lightly. Love is this magnificent thing that we have spent millennia attempting to understand." Dee smiled, look at Roman and Virgil, they both had bright smiles plastered on their faces and their eyes were possibly the brightest he'd ever seen them.

"I want to share with you today a poem of love;

_'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.'_

That poem, by Elizabeth Barrett Browning, is a favourite of Virgil and Roman's. I remember when we were younger and when it would get late into the night and conversation would turn to philosophy and poetry. Virgil told me, that he thought this poem so beautifully described how loving someone should be. He had told me that he hadn't found someone who he loved like that."

"That was until he met Roman. Just several weeks after they had begun dating, Virgil told me that this was how he felt about Roman. And I knew then, as did our other friends, that these two would be together forever." Virgil fought tears as he looked into Roman's sparkling eyes. He told himself he wouldn't cry this soon.

"Roman is known to be quite the romantic. He often sees the beauty and love in things that others might not. He's strong-willed, some might even go as far as to say stubborn." The guests laughed and Roman and Virgil laughed with them. "Roman is also caring, generous, and kind. He loves fiercely and his loyalty is unquestionable. And he set his sights on Virgil and devoted everything he had towards him." Dee paused.

"Things haven't always been easy for Virgil. I'd say he's had it tough. But through thick and thin, I have seen Roman always be there for him. I've watched as Roman helped Virgil build himself back together. And I've watched as Virgil did the same for him."

"I know no one wants to hear me ramble for too long so I won't. But I want to say this. For the past six or so years, I have watched these two be so in love with each other it could make the toughest cynic believe in love. Roman, Virgil, I am truly blessed that you gave me the honour of officiating your marriage." Dee gave them the stage then. Announcing that the vows would now be exchanged. And then he stood back a few paces.

Virgil was first.

"Roman," Virgil began. "I first saw you eight years ago. And the first thing that I thought when I laid eyes on you? 'Wow, that guy has a nice ass." The crowd chuckled as Virgil paused, taking in a deep breath as he looked at Roman, his eyes were glittering in the sunlight. "And then you turned to face me, and your smile was the brightest I'd ever seen and your eyes were so soulful, and my heart skipped a few beats."

"Now your twin brother happened to be my best friend so I promptly attempted to ignore this. It didn't work. In one of the lowest and hardest periods of my life, I came to stay at your house, and I fell hopelessly for you. And your brother told me I was an idiot because you were in love with me too. And it turned out you were, I couldn't believe it. That someone like you loved someone like me. But you did."

Roman was crying now and not attempting to hide it. Virgil was still attempting to keep control, though a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"My father kicked me out because I was gay. And when we began dating I told myself not to fall too hard for you because eventually I'd be too much of a disaster for you and you'd leave. But you didn't leave. You were there through it all. My bad days you were there. My good days you were there. My really bad days you were there. Every time I fell apart you were there to help me put myself back together." Virgil was crying too now and he paused to catch his breath.

"You were there and you told me I was loved. That I was loved so much. That even though I'd lost, and I'd fallen apart time and time again, I was loved. And you are loved too. You know this. You are loved by so many. And by none more so than me. You make me better. You make me smarter. I love you, Roman Kingsley, with all of my being and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"How am I supposed to follow that up," Roman said quietly as he dabbed his cheeks lightly. He smiled and took Virgil's hands in his once again.

"Virgil Lieber Peskin-Schleider Santos, I love you and all of your many names," Roman said and smiled through tears. Virgil laughed softly, he'd given up trying to control his emotions. "I first laid eyes on you when I was eighteen. I was a bright-eyed young man just beginning the next stage of his life. We shared a class, Economics, and I remember seeing you on the first day, and I fell in love instantly. You were so beautiful and so smart. And when that class ended I told Patton that I was going to marry that man one day."

"It took three years, but you finally noticed me, and you saw me as no one else did. I put on this shield, this show of being untouchable. Nothing can ever hurt me, I believe in my talents and I never let anyone or anything get me down. But I'm human. I have insecurities, I have doubts, worries, and fears. And you saw through that mask. And I felt seen, more so than I'd ever felt before."

"And because I know you. I know you're going to say how I was there for you through your bad days." There was a soft murmur of laughter from the guests. "But Virgil, you were there for me too. The career path I chose, it's unconventional, and it's often uncertain. But you supported me whole-heartedly. You'd run through lines with me, and songs. And you'd stay up to all hours helping me with my nerves."

"And when I failed, you would hold me. In your arms. And you'd tell me everything is going to be alright. You didn't get this role? It's okay, you'll get the next one. You messed up and audition? It's fine it happens, there'll be a next time. You say I was there for you through it all. But you were there for me too."

"I love you, Virgil, with all that I am. I love you so much there is not enough time for me to tell you much. Nor is there enough words in the English language for me to express it. So I will tell you this. You are my whole world, Virgil. And I would never have it any other way."

After a few beats of silence, Dee stepped foward. "There will now be the exchange of rings," he said. Emile stepped foward then, presenting two gold rings.

Dee motioned for Virgil to take a ring. He reached for the one which is Roman's, which had two rubies and a diamond in between them. Virgil gently slides it onto Roman's finger. "Roman Darius Kingsley, with this ring I wed thee. I promise to cherish you and to be faithful to you for the rest of my life. I promise to love you. Til' death do us part."

Dee motioned then for Roman to take a ring. Roman took Virgil's ring. Which was designed the same way except Virgil's had a black diamond and was encircled by amethysts. "Virgil Lieber Peskin-Schleider Santos, with this ring I wed thee. I promise to cherish you and be faithful to you for the rest of my life. I promise to love you. Til' death do us part."

Dee clasped his hands over Roman and Virgil's joined ones. "By the power vested in my by the state of Florida, I pronounce thee wed. You may kiss the groom." He stood back.

Virgil and Roman stepped closer to each other. Roman's hands came up to rest on Virgil's neck. Virgil's hands cupping Roman's face. Their lips met in a loving, passionate kiss. The guests cheered and applauded loudly. When they kiss ended Virgil lay his forehead on Roman's. They were both smiling widely. Their eyes glittering with tears. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you," Roman said back and pressed another quick kiss Virgil's lips before they stepped apart.

Dee then guided them to where they would sign the legal docs. Remus and Patton following as witnesses. When they'd finished they returned and Dee cleared his throat again.

"Honoured guests, it is with pleasure I present to you for the very first time, Mr and Mr Roman and Virgil Kingsley." The guests applauded once more. Virgil had wanted to take Roman's name. He was now Mr Kingsley. Though professionally he was still Dr Santos.

"The couple will now be heading briefly for photos. There are refreshments available and the reception will follow after that."

* * *

Later, when the time had come for the speeches, Logan was the first. He stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone's attention was on him.

"Roman, Virgil, first I would like to start off by congratulating you on finally getting married. To be honest I'm shocked it has taken this long." Everyone laughed. Logan smiled. "When I first started at university, it was Virgil I met first. We shared several classes and alphabetically our names were close. Then I met Patton-" Logan turned his head to look at Patton momentarily. When he turned back, the adoration he held for Patton was plain to see. "And Patton introduced me to Roman. I was so different from the two of you and you had been friends for so long already, I never thought I'd fit. But by the end of that week, both of you acted like I was always there."

"Immediately, I learned of Roman's very strong feelings for Virgil. He learned that I shared several classes with him and for three years I was asked to basically spy on him. You were referred to as 'that guy who is friends with Remus.'" Logan chuckled a little and seeing the surprise on Virgil's face added, "And I'm aware Virgil that you did not previously know of this. "

Virgil looked at Roman, who's faced was red with embarrassment. Virgil laughed and clasped a hand on Roman's thigh and pressed a quick kiss to Roman's cheek. Then he looked back to Logan.

"So as you can imagine I was quite pleased when you two finally got together and I could stop the spying. I am quite surprised though that it has taken you this long to get married, I thought that would have happened much earlier." He smiled. "I wish you two all the best." Logan raised his glass in a toast, everyone followed suit. When Logan sat down it was Remus who stood up next.

"Oh no," Virgil whispered to Roman. "He has dirt on both of us."

"I don't think I can be any more embarrassed than I already am. And the betrayal coming from Logan, talk about the ones you don't expect," Roman said. Virgil laughed and leaned in for a kiss, though they were interrupted by Remus coughing loudly and clinking his fork against his champagne glass. Roman and Virgil turned to glare at him.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever special moment you two had going on, but I have things to say." He smiled mischievously. "A lot of things." He waggled his eyebrows and Virgil felt a familiar knot of anxiety in his gut. Whatever Remus was about to say he had the feeling he was going to be thoroughly embarrassed by the end of it.

"When we were younger I had a habit of reading Roman's diary-" he coughed dramatically "-I mean journal. Roman's journal. Where he would write all his embarrassing thoughts, hopes and dreams." He smirked and Roman felt his stomach drop.

"Oh no," he said.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to apologise for what I'm going to reveal about your precious little boy." He looked over to the table on their left. Seated at it was Mary and Richard, Roman and Remus' parents. Joseph and Adam, Dee's parents. Patton's younger brother, Jack, and Logan's sister, Emily. And Emile, who Logan and Patton didn't want too far away from them.

Mary and Richard looked at each other, amused smirks on their lips. "I don't think there's much that would surprise us, Rem," Mary said and looked from Remus to Roman, who was already bright red in anticipation for what was coming.

"Last time I checked, Roman had written, nine original stories, where the main character was clearly him, and the love interest obviously Virgil. Now several of these stories were quite steamy, let me tell you." Dee then pulled on Remus' sleeve.

"Babe, there are children here, I don't think it's appropriate to tell them about Roman's sexual fantasies," Dee whispered.

"But-" Remus protested.

"Just say something funny and nice, and PG," Dee interrupted. "You can embarrass them later when there are no kids around."

"Fine." Remus sighed. And then turned back to the room. "Okay, so change of plan. I'm not allowed to tell that story." Remus bounced on his heels slightly, thinking of a new direction to take his speech. "So instead, I'll just talk about something else."

When Remus spoke again, his tone had changed completely, it was soft and reminiscent and a little forlorn. "Okay, so, Roman, when we were little, we used to play as knights and princes and wizards all the time together. And then as we started getting older, it was obvious that you were the popular one. You were loved by nearly everyone, and I can't really blame them, you're talented and smart, and fun to be around."

"But there was this time when we were nine, and you kissed a boy for the first time. You were so happy, overjoyed. You were saying all this stuff about how he was your boyfriend. But then the kids in school, they were mean. And they started to bully you. Calling you names, and the boys would push you around. And at first, all I did was tell them off because I was scared that they'd attack me too. But there was this one day that they hurt you pretty badly, and mom had to come to get you. They'd pushed you off the climbing frame and you'd broken your arm."

"But I stayed at school while mom took you the ER, and when lunchtime came around I went after them. I'd had enough of being afraid, they'd hurt you and they were going to pay. There was a pretty big fight with me and four other boys. I somehow managed to come out of it with only a few bruises and a black eye. And when you got home from the hospital and asked me what happened and I said I'd fallen off the monkey bars, because I didn't want you to know what I'd done." Remus laughed breathily.

"I've never told you before that it was me who dealt with your bullies. But I'm telling you now because I want you to know. I'll always have your back." Remus' gaze met Roman's, a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"From that day, you weren't quite the same. That shield you put up, the one you talked about in your vows. I noticed. You pretended no one could hurt you, but I could see that it did. And you were never quite as happy as that day you kissed a boy. No offence Logan and Patton, you're great friends to him. But you weren't as happy. Until you started dating Virgil. And there you were again. My bright, happy brother. "

Remus paused and gulped pointedly. "So Virgil, I'd like to thank you for bringing my brother back to me." Remus smiled at Virgil.

"And Virgil, you, my best friend." Dee went to interject but was silenced by Remus. "Ah ah ah, this is my speech. You got your moment earlier." Everyone laughed and when the room shushed again Remus looked at Virgil intently.

"Well, I met Dee because of you, so thanks for that one night stand you two had that one time," Remus smirked and Virgil went bright red burying his face in his hands. Roman and Dee both laughed though. "But you're my best friend, and I've been with you through some of the hardest times of your life. And I know I was a big ol' dick at times, but it wasn't easy for us either, to see someone we care about so much hurt so badly."

"I know we don't talk about it much, but I-" Remus paused as his voice trembling slightly. Dee as if knowing what Remus was going to say reached out and took Remus' hand offering silent support. "But that year, after your father, watching you isolate yourself from us. And that night, if-" Remus stopped himself tears welling up. "Well, I hate to think about it, what would have happened had we not found you. Had we lost you. And I don't think about it much, because we have you here." He reached down to take Virgil's hand in his. "Safe and healthy." Virgil was crying, a slow flow of tears trickling down his cheeks. He squeezed Remus' hand too.

"And then Roman. You were already on your path to recovery before you started dating but seeing you two, so happy." Remus smiled. "It was disgusting." Virgil snorted and everyone laughed. "Like seriously, you two need to tone it down sometimes." He smirked.

"But Roman helped," he said after quiet fell over the room once more. "So in conclusion, Virgil thank you for making my brother so disgustingly happy again. And Roman, thank you for bringing my best friend back to us. I love the both of you, and will support you through it all." Remus finished and both Roman and Virgil stood to hug him and he obliged, hugging them back tightly.

"Oh and, It was me who invited Virgil to our house, so it's because of me that you two got together in the first place, and personally I think I should be thanked for that. Because no one should have to deal with your pining," Remus said as he raised his glass and everyone was laughing again.

"To Roman and Virgil!" He cheered. "Shall they have a long, happy, and disgustingly sappy marriage." Everyone toasted to that, and Roman and Virgil shared a quick kiss. "Til death does them part!"

Roman turned to Virgil and in Spanish, he quietly said, "Hasta que la muerte nos separe." _Til death do us part. _

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe." Virgil echoed and they clinked their glasses together before sharing another kiss.

The meal was eaten, the cake cut, and now it was time for the first dance. Roman and Virgil took to the floor. There was silence for a moment before 'Vivir Mi Vida' by Marc Anthony began playing. Virgil and Roman grinned at each other and began to dance the salsa. Everyone began applauding as Roman and Virgil moved together, their footwork in sync and graceful.

Roman looked into Virgil's eyes twinkling with love and joy. Roman dipped Virgil and they parted for a moment, Virgil rolled his body in time with music, Roman circled him before matching his movements, bright smiles plastered on both their faces.

They came together again, their bodies moving together effortlessly as they danced. Virgil couldn't believe how happy he was. Here he was on his wedding day, surrounded by his friends and family and dancing the salsa with the love of his life as their first dance. It had been Roman's idea, to do something a little extra, and they'd spent months choreographing and perfecting it.

Virgil twirled away from Roman, rolling his hips seductively. His footwork perfect. He was five paces away when he turned, rolling his hips before he leapt towards Roman who lifted him into the air and twirled. Everyone applauded and cheered louder. Virgil was laughing when Roman brought him down and pulled their bodies close together.

When the dance was over they bowed to the applause. They hugged tightly, and others began to dance to the slow song that started. The two of them joined, their bodies close together, Virgil's hands-on Roman's hips. Roman leaned in and whispered in Virgil's ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Virgil kissed him. When he broke the kiss, Roman leaned in close once more.

"Your ass looks amazing in those pants."

Virgil's lips quirked in a seductive smile. "Why thank you, I was hoping you'd notice."

"Oh, I noticed." Roman's lips were quirked in a mirroring smile. "So amazing. I am so fucking you tonight." And then he was kissing Virgil, with a hunger he hadn't quite felt all day. He was enraptured by the romance of it all, but now, he was quite aware he'd been apart from Virgil for a month.

They'd stopped dancing and when Virgil pulled back his pupils were blown wide with arousal, evidence that he too had felt the shift in the atmosphere. He kissed Roman again just as hungrily before they both pulled back. All that would come later. They smiled and resumed their slow dance.

* * *

It was much later when they were standing in front of their wedding suite. They laughed about who should carry who over the thresh hold and Roman ended up carrying Virgil over. They had to pause to unlace and take off their shoes, but once they were off, Virgil was kissing Roman. That hunger and desire from earlier, back once more.

Roman lifted Virgil and Virgil's legs wrapped around Roman's waist helping to support his weight. They kissed as Roman guided them towards the bed. Then laughed when Roman stumbled and fell onto the bed, Virgil's back against the mattress, Roman atop him.

They paused to shed their outer layers, vests, bowties, cravats. Then Roman turned his attention back to Virgil and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Pressing heated kisses to his collar bone. Virgil's shirt dropped to the floor and they pulled back to look at each other.

Roman smiled widely. "My husband." Virgil echoed him a smile on his lips too. Then he sunk to his knees, unbuttoning Roman's pants and slowly pushing them down. Roman was once again not wearing boxers so his cock sprung free.

Virgil smiled and began his kisses on the inside of Roman's thigh just above the knee. Every kiss was like fire against Roman's skin, Virgil kissed upwards slowly and Roman gasped when Virgil sucked on the sensitive spot at his hip.

Virgil took Roman's cock in his hand and gave him a few slow strokes before removing his hand again. Roman groaned at the lack of contact but then Virgil licked slowly up the length of his cock and Roman moaned. He flicked his tongue around the tip before kissing it wetly. He pulled away to look up at Roman smiling and the look on his face.

Then Virgil took Roman in his mouth. His tongue swirling and flicking along the underside, and the lightest grazing of teeth on the overside, the way that made Roman weak at the knees. Roman felt his thighs tremble and Virgil's hands clasped his hips steady him.

Roman moaned as Virgil took him deeper in his mouth, pulling back slightly and then taking him deeper again. Roman's hand clasped in Virgil's hair, pulling just slightly as Virgil liked. Then he began to thrust shallowly, his cock going deeper into Virgil's mouth.

Roman moaned louder and Virgil's throat opened wider for Roman, Virgil only pulled back when he felt the telltale signs of Roman's orgasm approaching. He licked up the length of his cock once more and licked away the precum at the tip. Virgil licked his lips and rose to his full height.

Roman kissed him, shrugging off his own shirt and unbuttoning Virgil's pants. He, unlike Roman, was wearing boxers. Roman grinned when he realised it was a pair of his.

"Well, you don't wear them." Virgil laughed. Roman took a few steps to where his bags were and fished through for some lube, sitting on the nightstand for when they'd need it.

"I like the look of you in them." Roman smiled and kissed him, and pulled them onto the bed where he slowly removed Virgil's boxers. Then he took Virgil in his mouth as Virgil had for him. Tongue swirling and lips soft as Virgil liked. Being together as long as they had they'd come to know exactly what the other liked.

Roman pulled back when he felt Virgil getting close. He sat back and spread Virgil's legs gently. "It's been a while since we've done this," he said. It was true, Roman preferred to bottom, but there'd be times when Virgil wanted to be fucked and times when Roman wanted to fuck Virgil. Now was one of those times.

Roman kissed the inside of Virgil's thigh a few times before he reached for the lube. He kissed Virgil before he spread a little onto his fingers, then he spread Virgil's legs further and pushed one finger inside him. Virgil gasped at the sensation, he was tight around Roman's finger. Roman moved his finger slowly inside Virgil, opening him up slowly. It had been a few months since they'd last done this.

Roman pushed a second finger inside and Virgil arched into him, moaning. Roman removed his fingers and spread more lube on them before pushing two fingers back inside of Virgil. He kissed him as he pressed a third in and Virgil moaned into his mouth, arching his body once more as Roman's finger curled inside him.

Roman removed his fingers when he was satisfied that Virgil was prepped, and he spread lube onto his cock, rubbing his hand a few times along the length. He set the lube back on the nightstand and his attention was back on Virgil. He positioned himself between Virgil's legs, hooking one over his shoulder and Virgil hooked the other around his back.

Roman pressed kisses to Virgil's ankle and then his thigh. Then he leaned down and kissed Virgil and slowly pushed inside him. Virgil moaned loudly into Roman's mouth as Roman's cock filled him. Roman moved slow and gentle, kissing Virgil all the while.

He pulled out almost all the way and thrust in further this time. They moaned against the other's lips. "Fuck," Roman whispered.

"Yeah," Virgil replied breathlessly as his head fell back against the pillow.

Roman pulled back again and this time when he thrust in, he thrust in fully, his hips flush against Virgil ass. He moaned Virgil's name and began thrusting faster and deeper at Virgil's request. When they had a rhythm going his hand came to stroke Virgil's cock, slowly and with a twist of the wrist.

Virgil moaned and encouraged him further. "Fuck, I love you so much." He moaned against Roman's lips.

"I love you too." Roman kissed him as he thrust deep inside him. "So much."

Virgil's body was arching against him as if he couldn't get close enough. Roman thrust into him again and he knew he was hitting the right spot as Virgil moaned louder.

"Holy-" his thrusts became erratic as his orgasm rang through him, filling Virgil. Virgil came then too, crying Roman's name loudly as every muscle in his body spasmed and he spilled between them. They rode their orgasms out together and when their muscles finally relaxed Roman collapsed against Virgil, their energy depleted.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, even though they were sweaty and sticky. "I love you," Roman said as he pulled himself off Virgil and collapsed onto the bed beside him.

"I love you too." Virgil leaned over and kissed him softly.

Roman smiled widely as they broke the kiss. "We're officially husbands now. The marriage has now been consummated, tell the world." Roman joked.

"It's official. In the eyes of God and everything." Virgil laughed.

"You're officially mine now."

"I was always yours. And I will be forever." Virgil snuggled into Roman's chest when they'd wiped themselves down.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe."

"Til death do us part." Virgil smiled and kissed him deeply.


End file.
